The Scientist
by hizou
Summary: Ele viu aquela cena, não pode se controlar e acabou brigando com ela. Ele realmente tinha razão? KakaKure Presente de natal pra Dente...Era para ser de aniversário, mas tudo bem XD.


**Disclaimer:Yooo minna-san \o/ I'm back u.u/ hauahuhauha…xD**

**Bom…Naruto ainda não me pertence u.u mas os meus planos estão dando resultados!**

**Em breve...EU POSSUIREI NARUTO! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!Invejem-me!!\Ò.Ó/ **

**Carinha 2: u.U problemática!**

**Carinha 1:¬¬'' Acho que já passou a hora de dar o remédio dela!**

**Eu:Hohoho Ò.ó vocês dizem isso agora!Quando eu for rica e famosa eu me lembrarei de vossos insultos!Muahahaha!ò.ó**

**Carinha 2:Putz, você acha??Eu tenho certeza!Que problemático!u.ú''**

**Eu:Me aguardem u.u a minha vingança será cruel...Muito cruel!huhuhu ...**

**OBS:Fanfic dedicada a mamãe! -- Kurenai-chan(tbm conhecida como Nikki,Dente ou Nicole xDD)**

**OBS2:O ama cortar pedaços da minha fanfiction, portanto se algo ficar confuso, me mande um e-mail que terei prazer em te mandar a fanfiction! **

**The Scientist**

Estava pela milésima vez tentando se concentrar em sua leitura.Tsunade havia dado um dia de folga para os jounins, não tinha que se preocupar em inventar uma desculpa por chegar atrasado, então o que estava errado?Estava pensando na linda jounin de cabelos negros e olhos vermelhos.Não acreditava que estava pensando de novo no ocorrido de ontem.Ontem realmente não fora o seu dia.Por que?Bom, estava saindo do escritório da hokage, quando se depara com uma cena que não gostou nada de ver: Kurenai e Asuma conversando e o pior, pareciam estar se divertindo.Quem aquele idiota acha que é?Aproximou-se em passos largos e logo puxou delicadamente Kurenai para longe dizendo que precisava conversar com ela.Depois de se despedirem de Asuma foram até o apartamento dela.

**Flash Back On**

_**Kurenai:**Bom...o que queria falar comigo Kakashi? – Disse sorrindo, mas logo o sorriso se desfez ao ouvir a resposta de Kakashi._

_**Kakashi:**A quanto tempo está me traindo com ele?- Disse bem sério._

_**Kurenai **Do que você ta falando?? – Não estava entendendo nada.De quem ele estava falando?Lembrou-se da cara de Kakashi ao vê-la conversando com Asuma, ele não achava que ela e Asuma estavam tendo um caso, né?_

_**Kakashi:**Estou falando de você e da chaminé ambulante! _

_**Kurenai:**Kakashi você deve estar ficando louco eu não tenho nada com o Asuma!Ele é só meu amigo! – Não podia acreditar naquilo!Por que aquelas coisas só aconteciam com ela? _

_**Kakashi:**Ah claro, claro!Só uma linda amizade colorida.As mulheres são realmente iguais!Nenhuma presta!Pensei que você fosse diferente Kurenai, mas vejo que me enganei. – Disse bastante enfurecido._

_**Kurenai:**Mas que diabos... – Ele estava a tratando como uma qualquer, não iria tolerar aquilo, não ele se atrevia a falar assim com ela?!Ela podia amá-lo, mas tinha o seu orgulho e ele havia pisado nele. – Cale a boca!A única pessoa que se enganou aqui fui eu!Vá para o inferno Kakashi!Some daqui!_

_**Kakashi:**Como quiser!Assim você já pode procurar o Asuma, né?! – Disse saindo pela porta e se desviando do vaso que Kurenai acabara de jogar nele._

_**Kurenai:**EU TE ODEIO! – Gritou o Maximo que pode para certificar que ele havia ouvido e logo fechou a porta com tanta força que quase a derrubou. – Eu...te odeio... – Encostou-se na porta e desceu lentamente até se sentar no chão, ficou lá apenas pensando no que havia acontecido, chorou um pouco até cair num sono._

_**OoOoOoOoOoO**_

_**Kakashi:**Droga! – Entrou pela porta e saiu derrubando tudo que encontrava pelo caminho até que chegou em seu quarto.Trancou a porta do quarto e se jogou na cama.Tivera um dia ruim hoje e provavelmente não estaria de bom-humor amanhã.Esperava que ninguém fosse importuná-lo amanhã, não estava com bom-humor para receber visitas. (TPM? õ.o)_

**Flash Back Off**

Acordou com a luz da lua batendo levemente em seu rosto em seu rosto.Não conseguira dormir ontem depois da briga, então não era de se estranhar que adormecera a tarde, ainda estava pensando no que havia ocorrido ontem.A luz não era muita, mas mesmo assim incomodava.Levantou-se, olhou que horas eram, fechou as cortinas, e se deitou novamente em sua cama.Em apenas alguns segundos ouviu a campainha tocar.Sentiu uma veia pulsar em sua testa.Xingou um tanto alto e foi atender a porta.Unf!Quem seria tão inconveniente para importuná-lo numa hora como aquela?Abriu a porta e sentiu a veia pulsar mais forte do que antes.Antes fosse só uma pessoa.Olhou com uma cara nada feliz para as duas pessoas paras a sua frente!Poderiam ser quaisquer pessoas, mas por que logo Naruto e Gai?Quando estava se preparando para expulsá-los dali, viu os mesmos já entrando e se sentando em seu sofá.

**Naruto:**Yo Kakashi-sensei! – Disse o loiro visivelmente animado.

**Gai:**Como vai o meu eterno rival? – Pergunta sorrindo (Sim, aquele sorriso medonho que só ele sabe dar! XD)

**Kakashi:**Posso saber o que vieram fazer aqui?u.u

**Naruto:**Por que está tão bravo Kakashi-sensei?O.o (TPM \o/)

**Gai:**Hm...Não vai me dizer que brigou com a Kurenai-chan...

**Kakashi:**Quem te contou??

**Gai:**Por que vocês brigaram?u.u

**Naruto:**Ohhhh O.O

**Kakashi:**Ela tava me traindo com o Asuma!u.u

**Naruto:**Eu jurava que tinha visto a alguns minutos atrás o Asuma beijando aquela kunoichi da era o nome dela mesmo?! – Faz uma cara pensativa – Ah sim...Nicole!

**Kakashi:**O QUE?Não posso acreditar...

**Gai:**Então quer dizer que você brigou com a Kurenai-chan sem motivo nenhum?Ò.ó

**Naruto:**Kakashi-sensei como pode??O.O

Droga, eles queriam o fazer se sentir mais culpado do que já se sentia?Então quer dizer que brigara com Kurenai sem nenhum motivo?Precisava concertar isso, e precisava ser rápido!

Antes que fosse tarde de mais.Expulsou as visitas, se arrumou um pouco e saiu em direção a casa de Kurenai.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Kurenai estava sentada na janela.Olhou para o céu.Hoje ele estava tão bonito, não?Seria perfeito se ele estivesse com ela.Ele havia sido um idiota.O problema era que não conseguia odiar ele.Kakashi não era o tipo de homem que admitiria facilmente o erro, ele era muito teimoso e orgulhoso.Suspirou.Não iria correr atrás dele, se ele quisesse, ele que viesse atrás, ele era o culpado.Ouviu a campainha tocar.Será que nunca teria paz?Suspirou e foi atender a porta.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Estava parado em frente à porta dela, esperando que ela viesse atendê-lo, viera pensando o caminho todo o que dizer e sinceramente, nenhuma das desculpas o agradou.Viu a porta lentamente se abrir e por trás dela surgir uma silhueta aparentemente cansada e triste.Droga!Não sabia que fizera tanto mal à ela.

_**Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry**_

_**You don't know how lovely you are**_

_Vim pra lhe encontrar,_

_Dizer que sinto muito,_

_Você não sabe o quão amável você é_

**Kurenai:**O que faz aqui Kakashi? – Tentou ser o mais fria possível, no entanto, falhou ao pronunciar o nome dele num tom um pouco triste. – Se for para me dizer coisas como aquelas de ontem, por favor, saia! Não acha que já me ofendeu bastante?!

Ouviu tudo o que ela disse e se sentiu um idiota.Ela tinha toda razão de reagir desse modo com ele, ele a tratara tão mal, ignorou as coisas que ela disse, deixou a raiva e o ciúmes tomarem conta e por isso estavam assim agora.

**Kakashi:**Kurenai!Por favor, me escute!Eu preciso falar com você.Eu prometo, que não tomarei muito do seu tempo...

**Kurenai:**Diga... – Ficou se perguntando o que ele viera fazer ali.Se ele ousasse insinuar mais alguma coisa...

**Kakashi:**Eu...queria pedir desculpas...

Kurenai ficou estática.Hatake Kakashi realmente estava lá, na frente dela assumindo que errou e pedindo desculpas?Não...Só podia ser coisa de sua cabeça.Kakashi nunca iria admitir que estava errado, ele nunca admitia.

_**I had to find you, tell you I need you**_

_**And tell you I set you apart**_

_Tenho que lhe achar,_

_Dizer que preciso de você,_

_Dizer que a abandonei_

**Kakashi:**Eu não devia ter dito aquelas coisas para você. – Era tão difícil reconhecer que estava errado e se desculpar.

**Kurenai:**Não devia mesmo!Ele era apenas um amigo!Alguém que eu contava meus problemas, alguém que eu podia confiar.Nada além disso. – Disse um pouco fria mais visivelmente magoada por relembrar tudo que o Hatake havia lhe dito antes.

**Kakashi:**Por que não contava à mim em vez dele? – Perguntou indignado.

_**Tell me your secrets, and ask me your questions**_

_**Oh let's go back to the start**_

_Conte-me seus segredos_

_Faça-me suas perguntas_

_Oh, vamos voltar pro começo_

**Kurenai:**Porque você estava sempre ocupado demais com as suas malditas missões.Sempre cansado demais para me ouvir! – Só depois percebera o que falara, era tarde demais, já havia dito.

Kakashi abriu e fechou a boca várias vezes.Talvez porque não esperava que ela dissesse isso ou quem sabe por saber que isso era realmente verdade.

_**Running in circles, coming up tails**_

_**Heads on a silence apart**_

_**Nobody said it was easy**_

_**It's such a shame for us to part**_

_**Nobody said it was easy**_

_**No one ever said it would be this so hard**_

_**Oh take me back to the start**_

_Correndo em círculos, Surgindo as caudas,_

_Cabeças num separado silêncio_

_Ninguém disse que era fácil,_

_É tão vergonhoso pra nós nos separarmos_

_Ninguém disse que era fácil,_

_Ninguém jamais disse que seria tão difícil assim_

_Oh, me leve de volta pro começo..._

**Kurenai:**Desculpe...Não devia ter dito isso. – Havia falado demais.Apesar de essa ser a verdade, não queria ter dito daquela forma.

**Kakashi:**... – Então, era assim que ela se sentia? – Não Kurenai...eu é quem lhe peço desculpas.

_**I was just guessing at numbers and figures**_

_**Pulling the puzzles apart**_

_Eu só estava pensando_

_Em números e figuras,_

_Rejeitando seus quebra-cabeças_

**Kurenai:**Kakashi... – Por incrível que pareça Kakashi estava realmente se desculpando.Kurenai não conseguiu evitar um olhar surpreso.

_**Questions of science, science and progress**_

_**Don't speak as loud as my heart.**_

_**So tell me you love me, come back and haunt me,**_

_**Oh, when I rush to the start**_

_Questões da ciência, ciência e progresso_

_Não falam tão alto quanto meu coração_

_Diga-me que me ama,_

_Volte e me assombre_

_Oh, quando eu corro pro começo_

**Kakashi:**Isso mesmo Kurenai...você estava certa.Você sempre esteve certa.Eu sempre me preocupei com as missões, sempre me esquecendo dos sentimentos daqueles que estavam perto de mim.E só agora eu percebi o quanto eu errei.Não é fácil vir até aqui e pedir desculpas.Você pode gritar, chamar todos os jounins, os ANBU's e até mesmo a própria Hogake, mas agora que já estou aqui não vou ir embora até você me desculpar.

Kurenai estava estática nunca pensou que Kakashi poderia dizer aquelas palavras, achou que ele fosse dizer que estava exagerando ou qualquer coisa do tipo mas que nunca admitiria que estava errado.

_**Running in circles, chasing in tails**_

_**coming back as we are.**_

_Correndo em círculos,_

_Perseguindo nossas caudas_

_Voltando a ser como éramos_

**Kakashi:**Me dê só mais uma chance.Eu juro que vou mudar. – Já não se importava mais com o orgulho, só não queria perder Kurenai.

**Kurenai:**Kakashi eu... – Começou a falar mais logo foi cortada por Kakashi.

**Kakashi:**Me perdoa... – Aproxima-se rapidamente de Kurenai, e então coloca uma mão no rosto dela enquanto coloca a outra na cintura a puxando para mais perto de si. – Aishiteru Kurenai...

**Kurenai:**Aishiteru mo Kakashi... – Fechou os olhos assim que Kakashi acabou com a distancia entre os o beijo.E isso mostrava que apesar de tudo, havia o perdoado.

_**Nobody said it was easy**_

_**It's such a shame for us to part**_

_**Nobody said it was easy.**_

_**No one ever said it would be so hard**_

_**I'm going back to the start**_

_Ninguém disse que era fácil,_

_É tão vergonhoso pra nós nos separarmos_

_Ninguém disse que era fácil,_

_Ninguém jamais disse que seria tão difícil assim_

_eu estou indo de volta para o começo..._

**Owari**

**Domooo pessoal!! \o/ Finalmente terminei a fanfic xD mais de 5 meses!**

**Nunca pensei que fosse tão difícil escrever uma KakaKure! i.i''**

**Mas finalmente acabei e é isso que importa! xD Agora de parar um pouco de**

**escrever e só começarei de novo ano que vem! Também vou dar uma paradinha nos meus planos para roubar Naruto e retomarei eles ano que vem! Ò-ó Muahahaha!**

**Carinha 1:**Pensei que finalmente teria paz e sossego!¬¬

**Carinha 2:**Aff!To quase é pedindo demissão! u.u

**Eu:**Recuso-me a comentar qualquer coisa dita por esses dois doidos! u.u

Bom \o/ até mais gente!Feliz natal e feliz ano novo pra vocês! \o/


End file.
